Dying a Hero In Some Ways
by RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife
Summary: This is a rewrite of a formally posted story Dying a Hero. Details inside
1. The Original

_**A/N: Hi guys, so I know I'm working on the Phantom Menace, but I saw this story and NEEDED to do it! So this first chapter is NOT MINE, it was writen by Kimmiehier, I was given permision to rewrite the end. So I took out a few sentences at the end, and the second chapter's mine :) **_

_**Without farther ado, the story :) **_

It must have been a coincidence when Beca had to cash her first pay-check on the same day, no moment, as Aubrey Posen did. The DJ had her first gig yesterday, and they had been really positive about her. She was almost certain it wouldn't take long before she would get one offered, since the club owner had his connections.

She moved to the cashier, trying to ignore the sight of the beautiful blonde woman who was only mere feet away from her. ___"Good day madam, how can I help you?"_ She shove the check forward, not wanting to say anything, afraid of being recognized by the ex-Barden Student. It had been only a year since Aubrey had graduated, and the brunette found herself surprised to miss her more than anticipated. More than Chloe even.

The woman behind the bar didn't look too thrilled when Beca didn't say a thing, maybe even annoyed. ___"Well then…"_ She looked at the check, ___"Miss Mitchell. Cash or account?"_

Beca's eyes widened when she said her name, slowly looking at the blonde - god I hope she forget my last name - to see if there was any response. She turned around, but not paying any attention to her, seeing a flicker of annoyance in her eyes in the short moment the DJ could see them.

___"Hands up! This is a robbery!"_ A man yelled right after Aubrey had turned around. He walked to the counter with seeming confidence, pointing the gun at the cashier.

Nobody could comprehend what exactly was happening, but as if automatically all of their hands went up in fear. The fact that there were others gathering at all the exits, including the emergency ones, to make sure nobody could leave.

___"Now everyone get down. Start moving and nobody will get hurt."_ He demanded the people calmly before standing in front of the bar, making it sound even more threatening in his calm. The man appeared as if he knew what he was doing. The gun was still pointed at the woman. ___"I want 5 billion cash."_

The staff member shakily started to work and the man then turned around, looking at all the faces of the people he could possibly hold as hostages. Beca looked around searching for the blonde, finding her to lie face down. Did she have something to hide? The robber noticed it as well and walked towards her with his gun pointing at his new victim.___"Face up."_ He ordered. When she didn't budge he gave her a kick in the ribs. Not hard enough to break anything, but it worked and was really painful. ___"I said face up."_ His voice remained calm, but his body language said he was growing annoyed.

Aubrey turned her head agonizingly slow into his direction, to find the man, but not being able to recognize him. He was wearing a mask, a child carnaval scary one that had millions of copies, so nobody could trace him down. He was smart, she had to give him that.

___"Now now, aren't we lucky today."_ He hummed in approval, looking at the blonde. ___"The daughter of the richest business man in the world, Fredrick Posen. Now this could be worth something."_ He said when pushing her chin up with his gun.

Beca looked at him in disgust, objectifying her as something he could use for his evil business. That was no way to talk about a person, a lady, Aubrey. ___"Don't touch her."_It came out of her throat confidently and calm and crawled to the pair before she knew it. She wanted to do nothing more than to flee now, sink in the ground, just anything. It didn't take long before she felt cold metal being pushed on her temple.

___"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now, Mitchell."_ His voice cold. This was either a great actor and gambler, or he actually knew her.

___"How do you know me?"_ The sound had a slight shiver in it. Beca didn't recognize the voice of the man, let alone have any idea how he knew her, but she did see the blonde's reaction. Aubrey heard it and seemed to be in shock. The emotion in her eyes was unreadable for her.

___"I don't. Now, reason?"_ He said, poking the gun into her temple harder, showing his impatience. When she stubbornly didn't answer the question, with an eyebrow raise, he sighed. ___"Fine. Any last words?"_

Aubrey awoke from her trance with , Beca would die if nobody did anything, and nobody did. ___"No! Not her! Your business is with me!"_ She yelled at him, trying to get his attention instead of the brunette.

___"How cute, you care for others."_ She would've sworn the man smirked under the mask and who could blame him. It was rather adorable, that was true. He didn't budge though. When Aubrey would've been in this situation a year ago, she didn't think it would be the same. The blonde seemed to despise her back then.

Beca saw hate growing in those eyes of Aubrey, seeing how she jumped up and charged at him. ___"Aubrey, no, don't!_" She yelled. The sound of a shot echoed through the room, a body collapsing to the ground.___"No no no no!"_ The brunette couldn't care less about the man behind her, she just rushed towards her, looking into her eyes.___"Aubrey, stay with me!"_

She felt hands pushed down on her abdomen, and she felt pain on that spot. It wasn't until she saw that blood that she realized what happened. Aubrey had been shot and Beca was trying to stop the bleeding. She grew a little fuzzy in her head and felt like she was going to lose consciousness soon. She grabbed the DJ's hand softly.

___"Beca… I apologize for my behavior last year, I was… Not willing to admit something to myself.. Beca, I love you, and I felt it from when we met, but I was afraid.. Sorry to only say this now.."_ She felt that the brunette wanted to say something. ___"I don't have much time left. I love you and you will become a fine DJ.. Promise me you will take care of Chloe for me.. Please?"_ Her voice was soft from exhaustion.

Tears were streaming down her face, ___"Aubrey, you are not going to die, I'm not going to let that happen!"_ The bleeding was intense and she wasn't able to stop it completely, but at least it slowed down. Sirens were resonating through the streets, signaling they were close. They must have heard the gun shots.

___"Shit. Fall back guys."_ The leader ordered his men, quickly grabbing the bag the cashier was still filling before running away.

___"Promise.. Me.. Beca…"_ The blonde's voice only got weaker when she came closer to losing consciousness. She fought it with all she had, but it was tiring. She knew she needed to stay awake, but it seemed impossible now that it was her own situation.

It was then that she comprehended what was actually going on, the paramedics wouldn't be on time. She nodded lightly, ___"Promise. Aubrey, I love you, I'm just as late with telling that, ____so don't hold that against yourself, okay?_" She sobbed lightly, trying to be strong, but failing as all the happiness she could have and never had slipped through her fingers.


	2. The Twist

Aubrey's eyes closed and her hear slowly fell back into Beca's lap.

"No! No no no!" Beca screamed, her world was slowly falling apart around her. She slowly looked up and watched as the men tried to run out of the bank. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" She screamed.

The men turned around to look at the small women on the ground. The leader just laughed. "And, what do you think your gunna do about your little friend, bitch?" he asked holding up the gun.

That's when Beca lost it, she has a secret no one has ever known about her. She slowly stood up, making sure that Aubrey was okay. She was very week, but alive. Tears were poring down her cheeks, she glared at the men. When two were sent to her, running, she noticed they both had knifes. Taking a breath she summoned her secret letting her anger flow. As the men got closer she closed her eyes and let the demons take control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a terrifying sight, the small frail looking girl completely morphed into a monster. She let out a ear splitting screech, and blood spewed from nowhere all around her. Her skin paled and blood started dripping from her eyes instead of tears. She had blood falling from the corners of her mouth. Her brown eyes had turned red, and her hear was long and black.

The men back tracked and tried to run away, Beca however was to quick and much to angry. In her hand was a decorated kitchen knife, she grabbed the closest man by the neck and pulled him back. She raised her knife an sliced the man right down the torso, then slammed him down to the ground. Her white dress splattered with blood.

"What the hell are you?!" One of men asked. Beca was about to lunge when she turned back to a mortal.

"No! Ugh really?!" Beca screamed at no one particular. She looked over at Aubrey, a banker had run over to put pressure on her wound.

"Ha, bitch, looks like you gunna die now Mitchell!" The leader laughed. The whole crew run at the small girl, but she only smirked.

As the men ran forward, Beca called on the demons to help her and the transformation happened again making the men backtrack. She lunged at every man she could. Putting the bank into a complete blood bath. Using her blade, she cut every man who made her love get shot.

"Every man who made it possible for Aubrey to get shot, will pay the price the demons have decided for you," Beca spoke with a different voice, the blood falling from her mouth was enough to scare the men, but then she lunged, killing every man but the one who shot Aubrey.

The leader.

"Kill me! I'd love to see you try." He screamed at the hysteric demon. She only glided forward grabbing his mask.

"I want to see you to kill you," She stated simply, ripping the mask up. The sight she was meant with surprised the human Beca more then she thought. The man under the mask was her best friend's college room mate.

Benji Applebulm.

"BENJI?! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" the demon Beca screamed. But she did something no one thought she would. She changed back to her small human form, but she still held onto the blade.

"Benji, what happened to you?" Beca asked quietly. Holding the blade to his throat.

"My life is hell. I'm that dork everybody hates. I was fired from my job, my girlfriend left. Jesse doesn't talk to me anymore. I wanted to change things" he stated, feeling the blade on his throat.

"you almost took Aurbrey from me. Just when I got her back. You are dead." Beca stated with out any emotion. Running the blade across his throat, slicing him open. He fell to the floor with a thud, and she ran to Aubrey.

Her breath was labored and weak but she was alive. An ambulance pulled up and loaded Aubrey onto a stretcher.

"Who did all this?" one of the parimedics asked, looking at all the bodies. Beca had made the demons take the knife back and slowly started to speak.

"That man over there, see? The one with the knife? He appparently had secound thoughts and killed the lot, including himself. It was scary," Every one in the bank afraid to disagree with the demon girl just nodded and were taken out side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Mitchell?" She heard a doctor ask. She'd been in the ER waiting room for two ours now.

"Yes? Is she okay?" Beca asked the doctor impatiently.

"She is awake and allert. You may go see her now." Beca smiled and nodded walking into Aubrey's room.

"hey, Bree," Beca smiled as she saw the blonde sitting up in bed. Bree smiled and waved at the brunette.

"Can I ask you something?" Aubrey asked as Beca sat on the side of the bed.

"Anything"

"what happened to you at the bank? I was awake for most of it, but I don't understand." Beca wasn't expecting that. She had though Aubrey pasted out before she stood up.

"It's kinda hard to explane," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well we have four days until I'm discharged so shoot," she smirked

"It just started when I was seven,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good, bad, good but stop right there? Like I said before chapter 1 was NOT mine. And I really hope you guys liked it. If you want to see what happens to Beca look up Alice Hysteria Mode, on youtube :)**_

_**-RainbowUnicorn **_


End file.
